


The Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, I try to be funny, M/M, my first work pls b nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rafael & Sonny's relationship through the rest of the squad's eyes





	The Squad

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i love these boys so here is this barely readable story also i didn't even read through this but u kno

Barba and Carisi could act like they hid it well all they wanted but they rarely did. The whole squad knew everything about them whether they liked it or not. 

They knew about the first kiss they shared, outside the bar after Dodds’ funeral. Amanda had gone to look for Sonny after he had disappeared and she caught a glance of them a few yards from the exit. She smiled fondly. It was nice. They would be nice together. They pulled away and Sonny said something to Barba before turning back towards the bar. Rollins made it away from them before either of them saw her. But when Sonny came back to the the table he lied. He said he had gone to the bathroom when Rollins asked. She replied with an “uh-huh” and left it at that. 

Amanda didn’t tell anyone else but she didn’t need to. The whole precinct felt the tension between them. For weeks after, they avoided eye contact and spoke only when necessary. Before, the squad room was constantly filled with Carisi and Barba bantering but now there were long stretches of silence. Fin didn’t mind it, finally a break from those to oblivious idiots flirting at each and every given opportunity. Maybe they had finally hooked up.

“What do you think is up with Barba and Carisi?” Amanda had asked him one night over drinks. 

“I don’t care, but I finally have some peace and quiet without them bickering all the time.” Amanda cared though. She wondered why they hadn’t gotten together yet and were avoiding each other. What had gone wrong? They had been kissing just weeks ago and now they wouldn’t look at eachother. 

Liv noticed too. It was just small things. How Carisi had stopped hanging off of Barba’s every word. And how he no longer asked him if he wanted coffee when he was getting some for the squad. She paid no mind to it, and decided Carisi had finally gotten fed up with Barba’s inneccesant teasing. That wouldn’t explain Rafael’s unusual grumpiness. Whenever he was asked on it he blamed on the case or lack of sleep. She tried asking him about Carisi but he just got awkward and avoided the question. Rafael Barba, acting awkward? She never thought she’d see the day that happened. Oh, something had definitely happened between the two men.

A couple months passed and they were normal again. Rafael had even gotten a boyfriend. They were fine until the Tom Cole case. Rafael’s boyfriend was gone and they were back to silence. Only this time around, the few times they did speak their words were laced with venom. Everyone knew something else had gone down. Days after Sonny had nearly died, he still didn’t look okay but showed up to work. Rafael had yelled at him in his office and for once Sonny defended himself. Liv and Amanda had shown up to get a warrant, not knowing Carisi was already there. They stood, waiting for the yelling to stop. As far as they could tell, Carisi had made a small mistake in a report and Barba had blown up. As the argument dragged on, it was clear that it wasn’t about that anymore. 

“Why do you need to dissect everything I do just to find the mistakes?” Sonny was just starting to get loud enough to be heard through the door. 

Rafael retorted quickly, “If you didn’t make so many mistakes, there wouldn’t be so many for me to find.”

“I did exactly as you told me and you still aren’t happy. What more do you want?” 

“I was happy and then you-,” he lowered his voice, but could still be heard, “you had to ruin everything.” Liv could basically hear Rafael pointing accusingly at Sonny.

“Oh so that’s what this is about. Okay, if you were really happy then why didn’t you say anything? I gave you so many chances to deny me, but you are the one who wanted to keep going.” 

“How could I say no to you? Even so you knew I was with him and I was happy and you knew it was wrong!” 

“You didn’t even like him!” Sonny practically shrieked. He lowered his voice considerably and continued, “Don’t pin this on me. You knew just as well as me what you were getting into. I was barely aware of what I was doing, I was so drunk, so if anything you should’ve known better.” 

“Dominick, I get it, you needed comfort that night,” Liv and Amanda looked at each other. Dominick? “But just because you nearly died doesn’t mean you had to go kill my relationship.” Okay that was it, he had gone too far. Liv knocked on the door to ensure the conversation stopped. The door opened and Sonny stormed out and down the hall and Amanda followed him. 

“Carisi!” She called after him but he wouldn’t stop. She caught up to him outside and grabbed his arm. He quickly shook her off but he at least stopped. “What the hell was that about?” 

He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and grunted, “It’s nothing.” She raised her eyebrow at that. “Really, Amanda it’s fine we- ugh I don’t know how to explain this.” He sighed. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Most of it,” she admitted. He looked into his still glassy eyes and they looked so.. Hurt? There really weren’t words to describe how sad those ocean eyes looked.  
“Sorry you had to hear all that, we just- we haven’t been on the best of terms.” He continued walking down the steps and Amanda followed him to his car. 

Meanwhile, Rafael was getting an earful from Olivia. He knew that last comment was a low blow but he never expected Liv to be the one beating him up for it. Her mama bear qualities really came out when it came down to his detectives. Finally, she quit scolding him and told him what she was there for in the first place. 

They had a few more fights but they mostly died down after that. It seemed to the squad that they had finally figured things out and started going out. They hadn’t disclosed yet but it was obvious. Sonny would occasionally wear the same suit two days in a row and not have a well thought excuse for it. They had fallen into an easy rhythm at work again and Barba complimented Carisi way too much for them not to be in a relationship. They all found out for sure when they went out for drinks. 

Sonny had been “busy” but Fin, Amanda and Liv needed a drink after the week they’d had. Putting away a serial rapist deserves some celebration. They chose a table off to the side and Amanda went to get drinks. While she was waiting she saw two very familiar faces seated at the bar. Rafael, laughing at whatever dumb thing the tall blonde next to him had just said. They shared a small kiss before she decided to intervene. She walked up behind Carisi and nudged him. “Hey, I thought you said you were busy.” He froze at the sound of her voice. 

“He said he was busy, he didn’t say what he was busy with.” Rafael responded before Sonny had a chance. He smiled at that and turned to speak to Amanda. 

“Could you uh not tell anyone else just yet?” he asked tentatively. She smiled and pointed at her table. Fin and Liv were sitting and smiling. Rafael rolled his eyes at Liv before grabbing his drink and Sonny’s hand and dragging him across the room to the table, even against his objections. Fin pulled out a 20 and handed it to Liv. 

“What, so you were betting on us?” Rafael smirked and slid into a seat with Sonny close behind. 

“Hey, I was on your side!” He looked over at Fin. He shrugged and admitted he thought they were gonna break up a month ago. They laughed at Fin’s doubt in them.

“I mean, you can’t blame me. You guys were ready to bite each other’s heads off less than a year ago.” He held his hands up in defense.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, that was all Sonny.” Rafael says. Sonny pinches his side and leans into him. They got past their bickering. It took a lot of talking but it happened.

“All jokes aside, you guys are really good together and I’m happy for you.” Liv said sweetly. 

“I’m just glad y’all decided to grow up and finally stop pining for each other.” Rollins added. This time both Rafael and Sonny rolled their eyes.


End file.
